Many buildings today incorporate a building control or automation system. Building control or automation systems could be a security system, an HVAC system, or a home entertainment system, for example. By incorporating communication technology, building control systems can provide a user with real time alerts regarding the status of the monitored building. Similarly, building control systems can receive commands from a user via communication technology.
Signals and commands can be transmitted to and from a controller and/or sensor of the building automation system to a control panel of the system. Similarly, components of the system can communicate with a user via a remote control. Remote controls known to those of skill in the art can use infrared, radio, or other wireless technology, for example, to issue commands and receive or send signals. Remote control devices may be one-way or two-way as desired.
However, traditional remote control devices used in home control systems are proprietary, expensive, and may not provide an optimal user experience. It would be desirable to interface with, monitor, and control a home automation system without the use of such a remote control. It would be most desirable to interface with, monitor, and control a home automation system with the use of standard FMC cellular device.
There is thus a continuing, ongoing need for systems and methods of remotely controlling a building control or automation system with a standard FMC cellular device. Preferably, such systems and methods interface the FMC cellular device with the building automation system via Generic Access Network (GAN) enabled access points.